Dance Lessons
by Sano
Summary: Hiei wants to learn to dance for his sister and Kurama teaches him...alone in his house.Yaoi Kurama/Hiei


Dance Lessons

By: Sano

Disclaimer: YYH doesn't belong to me because it belong to Yoshihro Togashi, Studio Pierrot and all the other people who helped make this wonderful anime.

Note: This fic is yaoi. Don't like M/M couples don't read this. I do this because I don't have a life ^_^.

*^^*

Hiei watched Kurama dancing from the windowsill. Kurama had persuaded him to come to this party; it was a party to celebrate Yuusuke and Keiko's engagement. He looked at the happy couple that was now dancing to a slow song; Kuwabara gave out a hoot that made Keiko blush. 

His eyes turned to slits when Kuwabara ran to Yukina and held out his hand for a dance. The ice demon smiled sweetly and took his hand and both of them walked to the middle of the room that was considered as the dance floor.

He looked around and noticed that everyone was breaking out into couples and were now dancing. Yuusuke and Keiko, Kuwabara and Yukina, Botan and Koenma, they were now dancing to the slow music.

He turned his head when he heard footsteps coming closer. Kurama was now walking towards him with a smile on his face. The redhead reached his side and sat down beside him on the windowsill. He pointed towards Yuusuke and Keiko. "They look really happy ne?" He said, Hiei thought that he heard a wistful tone in the kitsune's voice.

He snorted. Kurama was probably thinking of one of those girls who were always drooling on him at his school. The kitsune heard his snort and turned to him. "Nani?" He asked, Hiei shrugged. "Why don't you go out with one of those ningen girls who always waits for you outside your school?" 

Kurama sighed. How can he explain that he already loved someone and that someone is the person who was sitting beside him? He raked a hand through his red hair, "Anou…I…already love someone, but, that person doesn't realize it yet…" He trailed off; he didn't notice that Hiei turned away from him when he answered. 

"Hn." Was the reply, the fire demon masked the disappointment from his voice. He always noticed that Kurama never introduced a girl or a lover to them so he was always hoping that maybe…maybe…the fox could love him as much as he loved him. He shook his head mentally; a beautiful creature like Kurama would never love a forbidden child like him. Even his own tribe cast him away because he was a bad omen. A threat to the Koorime tribe.

The two stared at al the happy couples dancing, each thinking about the other. Kurama stole a quick glance at Hiei and summoned up his courage. "Would you like to dance Hiei?" The fire demon remained silent, "Hiei?"

"Hn. Don't know how." He replied shortly. Kurama chuckled-he couldn't help it-and the fire demon turned to give him a pointed glare. "Baka kitsune." 

Kurama got his laughter under control and wiped the smile off his face. "Gomen" He thought for a while and he came up with an idea. "I know! Why don't I teach you?" He suggested. "No." "C'mon Hiei, Yukina would be so happy if you learned how. You wouldn't want your sister to think that you can't dance can you?" he wheedled. Hiei seemed to be fighting an inner battle and finally answered. "When?" 

Kurama smiled. "Tomorrow night at my house. My parents and brother will be gone so we have the house all to ourselves." He felt an excited flutter in his stomach and stood up. "Hn." Hiei said and was gone in a blur of black. "See you!" He called out the window and drank a cup of punch.

*^^*

The next day, Kurama was in his room and was deciding what to wear. He was in front of the closet and was thinking whether to wear his white Chinese-style shirt or his red button-down shirt? He thought for a moment and came to a conclusion to wear the white one.

With one last glance at the mirror, he went down the stairs towards the living room. He looked around the room. He had let the window open so the cool night air could come in. He breathed in the sweet-smelling air. He had made potpourri earlier that day made of special Makai herbs and flowers and made the room smell and look comfortable. 

He glanced at his watch; it would take a couple of hours more before Hiei arrives. He busied himself by cooking in the kitchen in case the fire demon was hungry when he arrived.

He was just adding the finishing touches to his cooking when he felt Hiei's ki come closer. He smiled to himself and turned around to greet the fire demon.

Hiei was leaning on the doorway to the kitchen and Kurama thought that the fire youkai looked incredibly *attractive* in that position. Kurama thought in satisfaction. "Konban wa Hiei, glad you could make it." He greeted and gave him a smile.

"Hn. Shouldn't have made a fuss." He walked to the kitchen table and sat down. They ate and proceeded to the living room. 

Kurama crossed the room to a CD player beside the window and pressed a button and soft, soothing jazz began to play. He turned to Hiei and held out a hand. "C'mon Hiei, I thought you wanted to learn how to dance?" He said.

With a grunt, the fire demon stepped closer to him and took his hand. A jolt of energy passed through them and Kurama disguised the sensation by just smiling at Hiei and putting his hands around him too.

"Just sway in time to the music…" He began to sway his hips from side to side while guising Hiei around the room. Soon, the youkai finally relaxed and even surprised Kurama by moving gracefully with him.

After a few songs, and Kurama desperately trying to slow down his furiously beating heart. Looked down on the fire demon, but Hiei looked up at the same time and they're eyes met.

They're gazes locked and time seemed to stop. Hiei swallowed hard, he could almost drown into the deep emerald pools. His heart rate seemed to beat faster and tried to look away, but he just couldn't tear his gaze away from the beautiful redhead and just remained staring at Kurama's eyes. Full of secrets and mysteries hidden behind those eyes that seemed so soft yet the bearer can kill in an instant. So beautiful…

Kurama's emotions were a whirlwind as he gazed at his beloved. His intense red gaze was staring at him with a kind of confusion and something else Kuurama couldn't identify. He was so caught up in the moment that his body moved in its own accord and his arms started to wound its way to Hiei's back and pressed his body to his. _No! Stop! Hiei would kill me! _But it was no use, his face started to inch closer until they were nose to nose and finally, his lips descended on Hiei's.

He continued kissing but Hiei was as stiff as a board. He started to slink away in embarrassment and racked his brain for an excuse when the fire youkai started to kiss him back, rather clumsily, but it still took Kurama's breath away.

He nudged at Hiei lips, willing it to open. Hiei opened his mouth willingly and delved his tongue into his mouth. They began to have a tongue war and broke away for breath.

The two stared at each other in silence and Kurama broke the tension by hugging Hiei around the waist. "I-I'm sorry Hiei, I love you, I just, I-I just-" Hiei silenced him with his finger and gazed at the fox. His fox, and mouthed. _Ai shitteru._

Kurama smiled and hugged the youkai tighter, almost breaking his ribs. Hiei played with a strand of red hair and twirled it around his fingers. 

"Do you still want to learn to dance Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei smirked and bared one of his fangs. 

"Sure, if you do that thing with your tongue again"

*^Owari^*

Please review!!


End file.
